Families Lost and gained
by LadyErindi
Summary: Cute romance entwining the character's history, main emphasis on the Potters, Weasleys, and Grangers, look for upcoming chapters!


Chapter 1- Holidays In Azalea  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oy! Harry, you nutter, what are ya' thinkin'?" Ron grabbed the back of Harry's shirt before he walked into the crowded Muggle street.  
  
Hermione giggled. Wonder what's wrong with Harry.he seems so dazed. Hermione Granger lifted her sunglasses to take a better look at him. He was grinning sheepishly as Ron pounded him on the back and Mrs. Weasley worriedly flitted about him. His raven hair was as rumpled as ever and his eyes were dancing with fun. He looked adorable in the Muggle clothes he was wearing. He looked like a regular teen in his baggy jeans and skater tee.  
  
Ron, on the other hand looked uncomfortable in his surfer trunks and button up shirt. He kept pulling at his shorts as they slid down and revealed plaid boxers.  
  
Hermione was having a great time with the Weasleys and Harry. She'd spent the last few weeks with them and now there was only a week left until summer holidays were over. As a last little bit of fun, Hermione had invited Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys to visit her home town Azalea. It was the summer before their sixth year and the trio had been enjoying it to the fullest.  
  
Hermione grabbed Ginny and dragged her over to a Muggle shop selling pretty summer dresses and accessories. Ginny blushed, "Oh, no Hermione! I don't have any money."  
  
Hermione shrugged, "C'mon! I owe you and your family for everything this summer, don't worry about it, now go pick out a dress," Ginny smiled warmly at her friend and Hermione leaned closer and whispered, "Pick out something flirty, I'm sure Evan would like that."  
  
Ginny went red up to her ears. Her new boyfriend Evan was her best friend and was meeting them the next day since he lived a couple towns over.  
  
Hermione heard whispering and turned around to see Ron and Harry standing in the doorway of the shop, conversing silently. She glared at them and chucked her wallet at them. "Hey you two! What are you up to? Keep out of trouble, us girls are shopping, take a five and go buy an ice cream or sumthin'."  
  
Harry laughed and tossed her wallet back to her. "I've got money. Meet us at the ice cream shop in fifteen minutes?"  
  
Hermione nodded and waved him off. Ginny was in a frenzy looking at all the colors and styles of dresses. Hermione gazed around the shop and picked up a pale yellow dress with spaghetti straps and matching sandals. She put it up to herself and looked in the mirror.  
  
The yellow brought out the blonde and red highlights in her hair and made her tan look even darker. Hermione looked herself up and down.  
  
"I am so glad I got my hair straightened," she whispered to herself. When she stepped out to show Ginny, she found the little girl in a tizzy trying to decide between a short pink number, and a breezy gown.  
  
"Get the pink one, it looks nice with your hair," Hermione suggested. After the girls bought their dresses, they walked out into the bright sun towards the little fountain where Harry, Ron, and Bill were sitting.  
  
Harry smiled at her and licked his ice cream. Chocolate dribbled down his chin. Hermione laughed and Ron handed him a napkin.  
  
"So Ms. Tour Guide! Where we off to next?" Fred asked, handing her a strawberry ice cream, "Another girly shop where you and Ginny can while away the day and leave us poor blokes out in the sun to bake?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking we could go see a movie. The Matrix is playing at the Golden Block Cinemas, you boys would like it." Hermione pointed down the street towards a large stone building with blinking lights.  
  
"It's not another chick-flick is it?" Ron asked shuddering, he'd seen Amelie' a few days ago and had been thoroughly disturbed.  
  
Hermione laughed and shook her head. Harry was still struggling with his is ice cream, but he said, "I've seen that! Dudley got that movie for Christmas one year and while he was gone, I got to see it." He turned to Ron, "It's bloody confusing, but fun to watch. Lots of explosions!"  
  
Ron agreed, ran and told the rest of his family and soon the nine Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the theater watching the screen light up. Ron was in aw and kept poking Ginny and saying, "Look! LOOK! How do the Muggles do it?"  
  
Hermione was sitting next to Harry and their arms were touching. He was so warm compared to the chilly, air-conditioned theater.She started to nod off when a huge BOOM startled her awake. She jumped.  
  
"Holy hell!" She whispered, once safely back in her chair. Harry laughed and took a sip of her drink.  
  
"I'm beat, I think I'll just take a nap before Ron goes into hysterics," he said. He rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.  
  
This is nice.Hermione thought briefly before slipping off to sleep and letting her head fall onto the top of Harry's. 


End file.
